


Simple Ways

by q_sil



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: ALSO Olai's mentioned + abuse hinted, F/F, One Shot, also i love my gay daughters., love this shit, mostly just feelings talk, personal interpretation of the characters to the point of possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_sil/pseuds/q_sil
Summary: (reeeeeeeally short text just to get some Feels out)





	Simple Ways

One may argue that constant danger is not a suitable way for two twelve year olds to grow up. One may think being far from home most of the time, thrown from one location to another, would make two girls miserable. But Crow found some comfort in being absorbed in the moments of her competence. It was empowering, it was predominant, it was narrowing her world to let her focus on one specific task, and the ways to complete it were being laid out before her, clear, thrilling. Crow had a certain taste for problem solving.

Returning home was rather discouraging. Olai's satisfaction somehow felt invalidating, with withdrawal coming the next second. The autonomy the twins seemed to have just minutes ago was vanishing quickly, and suddenly they were just kids in a cold dusty house shaken by Olai's outbursts. Uncertainty was creeping in with every word directed at Crow. She felt small, singled out and pushed into the background.

 

It was different for Merita. She managed. She seemed to almost be in harmony with the chaos she was put into. Her confidence was so profound it was almost invisible to others. But nothing astonished Crow more than the sight of a girl not older than her unfazed by the amount of work, executing one task after another while Olai only added to the pile of wreck their household was turning into.

Merita's efforts never seemed pointless. She could only take control of one small part of the house at a time, but just seeing someone taking it helped. The world stopped silently crumbling down with plaster and stupid gilt, it was narrowing soothingly.

Crow couldn't put her finger on this _something_ that made Merita so comforting. So put-together and putting everything else in order. But this somethig was worth coming home to.

Their dates were small. They couldn't afford much when it seemed like the whole life of the house was put on kids' shoulders, _for gods' sake, couldn't their brothers do one thing without Olai getting on her and Raven's backs_. But those little moments were so much more than Crow could comprehend with her plainly pathetic experience of enjoyable pastime. The two found common language, and talking felt liberating. Small stupid things somehow gained meaning. Crow even pocketed some candy on one of the missions, suspicious of her own unusual behaviour. She shared it with Merita later as they were sitting on a windowsill, taking up just enough space to be comfortable and don't leave any awkward weighing distance. Silent rustle of candy wraps and thump of feet bouncing against the wall felt abnormally normal.

Once Merita carefully pushed one exceptionally annoying lock of hair out of Crow's eyes, and for a moment (right before the girl fell into the state of absolute uselessness, blushing furiously) everything felt fixed and right.

Crow used to think this was just enough to not shut down. Nothing makes returning home bearable like keeping small promises and having small hangouts. But apparently small things gain bigger meaning over time. Pretty soon Crow had to realize she actually _wanted_ to get home. And even more, as if this wasn't already too much to wrap her head around, there was this yet unrecognized hope that Merita needed that too.

All of these weird, overlapping, strangely fulfilling emotions were too hard to pinpoint and understand. And Crow could've never communicated them right. Not through the words, at least. She could only do her best to be back on time, every time. They could only be there for each other in simple ways. Somehow it meant a lot at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading!! This was mostly written as an outlet, so maybe I took projecting too damn far. Spite also played a huge role (since the fandom ignores canon wlw and I'm outraged), so it's short and rather directionless. But I really hope you enjoyed it anyway! (I tried not to go too far with the intensity of them feelings since they're kids, but I'm also a huge lesbian and want my girls to be happy sooo maybe it got too pretentious eventually. oh well.)


End file.
